La noche de los corazones cálidos: El caos en invierno
by ScrooshBrony
Summary: Una historia mas antigua que la formación de Equestria, La historia de una guerra entre 3 reinos solo es el origen de algo mas algo que perdurara en tiempo y la historia de los ponys. Primera parte de una historia mas grande este es solo el origen.


"**Los campos de batalla son capaces de muchas cosas, algunas veces crean gente sensible, otras crean monstruos, a unos los vuelve más sensibles y otros pierden por completo su humanidad, como sea, donde haya opiniones diferentes siempre habrá guerra, está en la naturaleza del hombre pero al final la guerra es un arte" **

Prologo:

Se suscitaban cientos de batallas, en Equestria no existía la armonía, es más ni existía, la guerra transcurría en tres bandos, el primero es el de los Pegasos, la mayoría de temperamento orgulloso y no se quedan quietos ante la provocación, en segundo están los ponys de tierra los cuales son los más afectados de los tres bandos, ya que no poseen ningún tipo de ventaja, aparentemente son el bando más débil en esta guerra y por ultimo están los unicornios, aquellos que se creen la raza superior a todas, todos tenían sus grandes diferencias y esto los estaba llevando al borde de la extinción a todos, no había bando ganador, solo la miseria de los que apoyaban una ideología tan primitiva.

A lo lejos en lo profundo de un Bosque donde apenas los rayos del sol lograban penetrar la densa capa de árboles y la nieve hacia casi imposible moverse por ese lugar, pero el bosque no estaba solo en él se encontraban un grupo de unicornios tratando de correr por el bosque aparentemente como si estuvieran huyendo mientras que en el cielo se podían observar un gran número de pegasos armados con lanzas estos buscaban a los unicornios los cuales eran protegidos por la densidad del bosque y una nevada que se intensificaba a cada instante lo que hacía casi imposible el vuelo.

— ¡Vamos, encontré un lugar corran o nos encontraran esos pegasos! — todos lograron llegar a una pequeña cueva escondida entre la maleza y los árboles, era casi imposible verla desde el aire.

—Bien ahora solo queda esperar a que se vayan, por lo mientras descansaremos un poco — Todos asintieron y se acomodaron como podían, su estado era deplorable sus armaduras estaban maltratadas, muchos tenían heridas en sus cuerpos y su cansancio era terrible algunos simplemente prefirieron desplomarse en el suelo a causa de todo esto.

Nadie dijo nada en los minutos siguientes, solo esperaban poder irse pues la comida se había agotado hace días, el frio cada vez aumentaba más y el hecho de haber perdido la batalla los soldados restantes se encontraban totalmente desmoralizados.

—Iré a revisar si ya se fueron — Dijo el líder el cual era un unicornio color blanco una crin café y unos ojos color amarillo Su cutie Mark era una estrella color dorado atravesada con una espada, el cual solo se levantó y sin más camino a la entrada con mucha cautela para después perderse en la entrada.

—Podemos Irnos, se fueron, rápido tenemos que avanzar aún queda algunas horas caminando para llegar a un lugar seguro — Se escuchó la voz del unicornio con un poco más de ánimo en ella pues sabía que la habían librado por muy poco, el resto solo se limitó a salir der la cueva y seguir con el camino mientras la nieve cubría más.

Un par de horas pasaron, todos aún se encontraban caminando estaba atardeciendo y aún seguían sin decir algo solo caminaban, lo único que querían era llegar a un lugar seguro y refugiarse, pero un unicornio gris se acercó al líder del grupo y con un poco de inseguridad rompió el silencio.

—Disculpe… Capitán— Se escuchaba cierta inseguridad en su voz.

—Diga Soldado— Dijo sin voltear atrás ni detenerse

—Disculpe que lo moleste pero… ¿Aún falta mucho para llegar? —

—A este paso solo falta un par de horas, llegaremos después del anochecer, así que podría decirse que falta poco, ¿Eso es todo soldado? —

—Hay otra cosa, estoy seguro que hablo por todos al decir esto…. ¿Por qué estamos peleando? Digo… Sé que no tenemos comida y tratamos de encontrar más terreno para ver si encontramos pero… ¿Es suficiente para justificar eso? — Al decir estas palabras el Capitán se detuvo y lo miro intrigado mientras en su mente formulaba que decir.

—Eso es simple, ellos se burlaron de nosotros, creen que ellos pueden quedarse con todo mientras nosotros morimos de hambre si, creen que somos tontos y no pelearíamos por nuestros derechos, eso lo sé porque estuve presente cuando esta guerra comenzó…— Al terminar esto su mirada cambio por una mucho más seria pero al mismo tiempo tranquila.

**Flashback: **

El sonido de las Trompetas se escuchó y casi al mismo tiempo entraron las 3 líderes de sus respectivos reinos, La hija del Rey unicornio la Princesa Platino, La gobernante de los pegasos la Comandante en Jefe Hurricane y Finalmente la Líder de los ponys terrestres La Canciller Puddinghead, Las tres se reunieron con el propósito de resolver la incógnita del duro invierno que azotaba recién por lo cual las cosechas no crecían y los pueblos padecían hambre.

— ¡Lo que quiero saber es porque los terrestres abarcan toda la comida! — La Comandante Hurricane dijo en un tono molesto mientras golpeaba la mesa y los pegasos presentes apoyaban a su jefa gritando insultos hacia los ponys terrestres.

— ¿Qué!? ¡Nosotros no acaparamos toda la comida! O tal vez si, si fuimos pero ustedes los pegasos están haciendo que nevé demasiado—

—Por centésima vez, No fuimos nosotros no estamos haciendo que nevé, deben ser los unicornios, lo hacen con su espeluznante magia— Dijo apuntando con el Casco a la Princesa Platino.

— ¿Cómo se atreve? A diferencia de ustedes pegasos Rufianes los unicornios jamás haríamos algo así, ¡Es Inaudito! — Dijo Indignada la princesa Platino por el comentario de la líder de los pegasos.

—Si los unicornios no van a dejar de usar sus extraños poderes para congelarnos a mi se me acabaron las ideas— Dijo la canciller.

— ¡Que impresionante una pony terrestre sin ideas! — Dijo La comandante pegaso con total desprecio hacia la pony terrestre.

—Comandante Hurricane por favor ya deje los insultos— Dijo la Princesa platino Con un tono de molestia mirando con desprecio a la líder de los pegasos.

— ¡Tú no eres mi jefa, Majestad arrogante!, Además ¿Qué se puede esperar de su pueblo? Solo son un montón de engreídos que solo piensan en sí mismo, les es indiferente los demás pueblos que también sufrimos por esta crisis— El enojo por las tres partes iba en aumento a cada palabra que se decía.

— ¡No tiene por qué hablarle a si a la princesa Platino, exigo que se disculpe por su insolencia en nombre del Reino de los unicornos! — Grito un unicornio Color blanco de Crin café con una Armadura de soldado, pues pertenecía a la guardia personal de la princesa.

—Usted no tiene por qué meterse en nuestros asuntos— Le grita la comandante Hurricane con una cada vez mayor ira y descontrol de sus Acciones.

—Ya por favor basta de tu insolencia Hurricane deja de actuar tan Irracionalmente, y en cuanto a ti muchas gracias Winter Chaos, te agradezco que trates de defenderme, pero puedo hacerlo sola, Gracias— Winter solo asintió con la cabeza mientras que la princesa platino por más que trataba de controlarse estaba llegando a su límite.

—podríamos acabar con estas crisis si lo unicornios pudieran desarrollar un hechizo para acabar con este invierno, ¿No lo han intentado? — dijo la Canciller Puddinghead rompiendo un poco la tensión entre las otras dos gobernantes.

—Créame lo intentamos y nisiquera el gran mago starswirl el barbudo lo pudo hacer, dijo algo como que ese invierno era causado por algo mas poderoso…— Dijo la princesa platino con un tono de voz más calmado.

—Lo ven, ni siquiera son capaces de resolver esto, por eso pensamos que su especie es soberbia e inútil, lo único que hacen es mover el sol y ahora ni lo podemos ver por culpa de este crudo invierno, ¡Son uno inútiles! — Dijo la comandante Hurricane al mismo tiempo que azoto su casco contra la mesa a lo cual la princesa unicornio no contuvo más—

—Usted es una Insolente y prepotente no merecen ser llamados reino son solo una tribu de salvajes guerreros que solo les gusta pelear, no tiene nada de civilizado! — Esta vez la ira estaba en su máxima expresión nadie decía nada en la sala solo escuchaban esta discusión

De la nada la comandante de los pegasos se paró de su lugar y arremetio un golpe contra la princesa unicornio —No nos vuelvas a faltar al respeto de esta forma— Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir para cuando termino la frase se encontraba amenazada por los guardias de la princesa unicornio.

— ¿Se encuentra bien princesa— Dijo el unicornio blanco mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

—Déjenla, solo déjenla no se puede razonar con alguien así de salvaje— al decir esto los guardias dejan libre a La comandante la cual solo se vuelve a sentar.

—¡YA BASTA! — Grito la canciller volteando a mirar a ambas.

—Tenemos que pensar en algo o esto se pondrá peor de lo que ya está— Dijo la canciller esta vez con preocupación en su cara.

—¿Y ustedes que pueden hacer son solo simples ponis terrenales solo sirven para cosechar alimentos, la inteligencia no es algo en lo que su pueblo destaque— Esta vez el insulto provino de la princesa Platino la cual aún se encontraba adolorida por el golpe proporcionado por la comandante hurricane.

—Ya cállense las dos, estoy harta de ustedes y sus palabrerías sin sentido, son solo unas inútiles que no pueden hacer nada, si hago algo será por mi cuenta— Al decir esto se levanta de nuevo pero esta vez trata de agredir a la canciller, al mismo tiempo que la guardia de la poni terrenal la detienen antes de que logre agredirla.

— ¡En este momento decreto que se termina toda alianza con los otros reinos, y declaro la guerra ante la Reino unificado de ponys terrenales y el Reino Soberano de los unicornios! — fue lo único que dijo hurricane con una voz firme.

—Piensa bien lo que haces Hurricane, una guerra no es un juego de niños— La princesa platino solo miro con seriedad a hurricane.

—Esa es mi decisión tomaremos las acciones necesarias para asegurar nuestro pueblo en caso de ser necesario conquistaremos sus tierras— fue lo que dijo antes de levantarse y caminar pero antes de que saliera fue detenida por otro comentario.

—Bien entonces ahora cada reino estará solo por su cuenta— Dijo la canciller la cual se le notaba con un rostro preocupado.

—El reino de los unicornios Declara Formalmente la guerra al Reino guerrero de los pegasos y al Reino unificado de ponys terrenales, sin más que decir esta reunión queda terminada— fueron las últimas palabras de la Princesa unicornio antes de comenzar a caminar a la salida.

Desde otro punto de vista un unicornio blanco observaba todo lo ocurrido, era Winter Chaos el cual solo se quedó en silencio mientras se incorporaba de nuevo a la guardia de la Princesa unicornio.

**Fin del Flashback.**

—Esos Malditos pegasos lo pagaran, por su culpa todo esto esta pasando…— Lo decía en un tono de ira mientras su cara se tornaba molesta por los recuerdos.

Unos minutos después los Soldados restantes se encontraban llegando a lo que al parecer era una base, fueron recibidos por un unicornio con un tono gris con una armadura diferente esta era mucho más ostentosa que la de los demás pues estaba llena de medallas que indicaban que era de alto rango y alguien quien debían respetar.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal les fue en la operación para encontrar al enemigo? — Dijo este unicornio gris con tono arrogante e imponente.

—Señor, déjeme decirle que nos aplastaron, ni siquiera nos acercamos además que las provisiones eran insuficientes, las armas eran pésimas y en mal estado, así no se puede combatir— Dijo Winter Chaos mientras miraba las deplorables condiciones de los soldados a su mando.

—Para empezar diríjase hacia mí con respeto Capitán, yo no soy cualquier pony al cual le puede hablar con esa insolencia, diríjase hacia mí como "General Sombra" ¿Entendió? — El unicornio Gris se veía extremadamente molesto.

—Lo siento General Sombra, pero aun así dimos lo que pudimos y la mayoría pereció al parecer los pegasos ya nos esperaban, y con todo respeto señor no es una buena idea mandar a combatir sin antes tener información clave del enemigo, podría resultar algo… peligroso— Hablo Winter esta vez en un tono más calmado.

—No cuestione mis órdenes Capitán Chaos—

— ¡Pero señor íbamos a morir todos, solo escapamos por pura suerte! — dijo Winter alterándose de nuevo.

— ¿Y porque no lucharon hasta la muerte? ¿Qué honor tiene salir huyendo como meros potrillos? ¡Debieron darlo todo en el campo de batalla, Son unos cobardes! — El general sobra cada vez se alteraba más y Winter y los demás solo quedaron en silencio incomodo por unos segundos hasta que el general Sombra volvió a hablar.

—Si quieren alimentarse deberán ganarlo, pues aquí también estamos cortos y altamente racionados, traerán para ustedes y para toda la base y es una orden—

— ¿Y dónde lo buscaremos General Sombra? — Dijo Winter ya totalmente tranquilo.

—Estas de suerte, según inteligencia hay un refugio de ponys terrenales a 10 kilómetros en dirección este, es algo que acaban de informarme antes de su regreso, su misión será robar todo el alimento tomen las armas y equipo necesario, Tiene autorización para usar cualquier método necesario pero debe tener éxito. — El general comenzó a retirarse sin antes que Winter dijera algo.

— ¿Eso es todo General Sombra? —

—No, una cosa más, Oí buenos comentarios sobre usted Capitán Winter espero y los confirme, y casi lo olvido salen en 4 horas cuando el enemigo duerma y ustedes se confundan con la noche, ¿Entendido? —

— ¡Si señor! — Dijo Winter en un tono alto mostrando respeto hacia el general.

—Bien ya lo oyeron muchachos salimos en 4 Horas por ahora descansen y nos vemos aquí 30 minutos antes de lo establecido, ¿Entendido? —

— ¡Si Capitán! — Dijeron algunos de sus soldados mientras retiraban sus armaduras.

Después de un Rato Winter se encontraba acostado en un catre mientras descansaba y recordaba algunas cosas.

**Flashback:**

Había pasado una semana desde que se encontraron los 3 líderes a discutir sobre la crisis existente dando como resultado una declaración de guerra, una guerra entre los pueblos más grandes existente en ese mundo.

—Ya casi llegamos al castillo Princesa Platino, falta unos minutos— Dijo un unicornio Blanco mientras subía hacia una elegante carreta la cual transportaba a la princesa platino.

—Muchas gracias Winter, me alegro de que alguien tan educado y caballeroso sea el líder de mi guardia personal— Dijo la princesa Platino con elegancia.

—Es solo mi trabajo, y con este estado de guerra debemos ser más precavidos el enemigo podría estar esperándonos. — La cara de Winter mostraba preocupación.

—Esos Rufianes pagaran por su insolencia, si y con esto de la guerra mi padre quiere cambiarle de puesto, quiere moverlo al combate, el piensa que usted tiene potencial para dirigir algo más grande que mi simple guardia personal— Dijo la princesa.

—No tengo mucha experiencia en el campo de batalla Princesa, no sería un buen líder— Dijo Winter en un tono desmotivado.

—Usted será un gran…— No pudo terminar porque un ruido por la parte de afuera, Winter rápidamente se Levantó de su lugar pero antes de lograr salir escucho Gritar al conductor del carruaje.

— ¡Nos Atacan los pegasos! — Dijo mientras Aceleraba el paso y evadía las flechas que le llegaban del aire.

—Vamos todos— Mientras el resto de los guardias de la princesa se ponían en posición para combatir a los pegasos.

"Mierda Nos van a matar, son demasiados" Pasaba por la mente de Winter mientras todos sus soldados tomaban armas con su magia y trataban de dar a los enemigos pero estos eran veloces y esquivaban las flechas.

— ¡Atrapen a la princesa, No se distraigan con ellos! — Grito un Pegaso mientras que los demás salieron volando contra el carruaje que se encontraba huyendo a toda velocidad ya que es encontraba cerca del castillo.

— ¡Joder no dejen que llegue! — Grito Winter mientras corría a toda velocidad seguido por los otros guardias intentando atinarle con las flechas pero ninguna era efectiva.

— ¡Intenten otra cosa, Por favor somos unicornios usen su maldita magia! — Grito Winter a lo que uno de los pegasos volteo Con una flecha cargado y disparo contra Winter.

— ¡Mierda! — Grito Winter mientras cayó al piso la flecha le dio en un costado pero sin dañar seriamente su cuerpo.

Winter solo se levantó del piso y comenzó a brillar su cuerno del cual salio disparada una fuerte ráfaga de energía la cual incapacito a los pegados y todos cayeron adoloridos al piso mientras los demás guardias se acercaban con la intención de terminarlos.

—No los maten— Dijo Winter Reincorporándose adolorido por el golpe que recibió.

— Pero Capitán Winter, Ellos intentaron atacar a la princesa— Dijo otro soldado mientras agarraba del cuello a uno de los pegasos derribados.

—Si lo sé, si de mí dependiera también los mataría, pero necesitamos la información de porque están atacando, no creo que sea algo tan simple— Dijo Winter Mientras tomaba cuerdas y ataba a todos los Pegasos para llevarlos como prisioneros.

— ¿Esta bien Capitán Winter? — Dijo uno de los soldados al ver la herida que tenía el unicornio blanco en su costado.

—Estaré bien continuare a pie, ¿Cómo está la princesa? —

—Ella está bien, Muy alterada por lo sucedido pero se encuentra bien— Dijo el guardia mientras seguían su camino por el bosque.

La escena cambio a unos días después, La herida de Winter Chaos se encontraba Sanada casi en su totalidad, pero el Rey unicornio había solicitado su presencia al parecer había noticias.

—Mi Rey, ¿Qué se le ofrece? — Dijo mientras Se inclinaba en señal de respeto hacia su rey.

—Primero antes que nada, quería felicitarlo señor Winter, gracias a usted evitamos que esto fuera una situación mayor—

—Solo cumplía con mi deber Mi Rey—

—No solo eso, gracias a que trajiste con vida a los que atacaron a mi hija sabemos sus intenciones— Dijo el Rey de forma seria y preocupada.

— ¿Y cuáles eran señor claro si puedo saberlo? — La cara de Winter se llenó de curiosidad al escuchar esto.

—Muy fácil, ellos planeaban secuestrar a mi hija para así que yo cediera y me rindiera en esta guerra, pero no lo lograron—

—Mi Rey, ese plan parece muy simple si me permite, ¿No podría yo hablar con los prisioneros para ver si podía sacar más? — Winter se mostros desconcertado por la simple respuesta que el rey ofreció.

—Lo siento, Pero eso no se podrá—

— ¿Por qué Mi rey? — Dijo Winter con curiosidad pero al mismo tiempo con una mirada seria.

—Fueron ejecutado esta mañana, eran Criminales y pegasos además de todo, cometieron crímenes contra el Reino y merecían la muerte—

—Eso lo Discuto Mi rey, solo me debió notificar antes de que los ejecutaran, tal vez podía sacar más información— El tono de Winter era ligeramente molesto pero el Rey ni lo noto.

—Eso no te corresponde a ti Winter, además ya hiciste bien tu trabajo—

—Lo siento Mi rey, ¿Desea algo más? —

—Antes de lo olvide Capitán Winter, la guerra se intensificara, se atacara con mano dura a pegasos y terrenales por igual, el reclutamiento se volvió obligatorio para todo aquel que no realice labores primordiales para el Reino— Dijo el Rey mientras Llevaba una copa de vino a su boca y los disfrutaba lentamente.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con esto Mi Rey? —

—Fácil, Ya no serás mas el Líder de la guardia de mi Hija, eso se acabó, iras al campo de batalla como Capitán de tu propia Compañía sé que tienes potencial muchacho y quiero que lo uses, sé que no me defraudaras—

—Muy bien mi Rey, Daré lo mejor de mí por el reino, La raza unicornio no merece ser opacada por los salvajes— Dijo Winter mientras hacia un Saludo en señal de respeto al Rey.

**Fin del Flashback.**

El rato paso y llego la hora para salir de nuevo a pelear, los soldados no se encontraban al en su mejor momento pues solo habían comido y bebido muy poco a penas para compensar una pequeña parte de todo lo sufrido, pero aun así se encontraban reunidos y listos para salir a pelear por su reino.

—Ya saben que hay que hacer muchachos, todo será sigiloso usaremos un hechizo para que los pasos no hagan ruido, no usaremos la violencia menos que sea necesaria, pero en caso de poder evitarse será un golpe limpio— Dijo Winter a lo que quedaba de su Compañía

—Si Capitán— Dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras comenzaban a adentrarse en el denso bosque.

Los minutos pasaron, el hechizo para silenciar estaba activado, todo iba sin contratiempos llegaron en menos del tiempo planeado se encontraban a las afueras observando pero lo que vieron los desconcertó a la mayoría.

—Capitán, ¿Seguro que quiere que robemos? Son solo Civiles señor, y al parecer están igual que nosotros, no podemos robar a inocentes— Dijo uno de los soldados de forma seria.

—No importa, son ellos o nosotros, estamos en crisis no podemos tentarnos además son ordenes, no puedes desobedecerlas o serás condenado por traidor— Winter solo miro de forma seria mientras 2 unicornios caminaban lentamente hacia la bodega que estaba pegada a la orilla del bosque y al llegar solo había 2 guardias los cuales fueron inmovilizados de inmediato.

—Comiencen a cargar el transporte Rápido, quiero que esto sea lo más apresurado posible—El capitán Winter comenzó a Impacientarse.

De la nada Un pony de tierra comenzó a gritar que se robaban la comida, este pony se encontraba mirando desde la ventana de una casa y solo la abrió para gritar a todo pulmón, en cuestión de segundos todos los pobladores salieron de sus humildes viviendas, todos enojados y armados con lo que podían y no tardaron mucho en ubicar a los ladrones en la entrada del bosque.

— ¿Capitán que hacemos? — Dijo de los soldados pero este no obtuvo respuesta Winter solo observaba como cada vez una turba furiosa de aproximadamente 300 Ponys terrenales se acercaban furiosos con la intención de atacar a los unicornios.

—Capitán ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes? — Repitió y de nuevo solo obtuvo silencio.

—Sus Órdenes Señor— El unicornio cada vez más desesperado mientras veía a la Multitud furiosa mientras que ellos solo eran un poco más de Tres docenas.

—Capitán… Mierda… ¡Retirada, Larguémonos de aquí!— fue lo que grito el soldado pero antes de que comenzaran la huida El capitán Winter hablo.

— No retiraremos, Necesitamos estos Alimentos sé que son más pero nosotros somos mejores— Dijo esto último con arrogancia.

— ¿Entonces cuáles son sus órdenes señor?— Respondió El unicornio mientras Winter Chaos permaneció en silencio como si no quisiera decir lo que se debía de hacer.

—Mátenlos…— Dijo esto último con duda en su rostro.

—Pero capitán son Solo civiles, no podemos acabar sería injusto y cruel— Cuestiono el unicornio.

—Se supone que esto es una maldita misión de sigilo no podemos dejar testigos, Nadie sabrá que estuvimos aquí, Así que acaben con todos es una Orden— Dijo esto último con autoridad a lo cual sus soldados solo obedecieron.

Lo soldados unicornios salieron del bosque y en cuestión de segundos se toparon con los pobladores de frente quedando todos mirándose fijamente en un ambiente tan tenso que nadie decía nada.

De la nada un Joven Pony de tierra de aproximadamente 15 años color azul cielo sale y da la cara al hablar. — ¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿Por qué Roban a los pobre civiles que no tenemos para abastecer a todos, esas provisiones que se llevan son lo último es nuestro alimento de dos meses? — Dijo el joven pony con un fuerte temperamento.

— ¿Por qué lo hacen? — Gritaban los pobladores furiosos.

—Debería darles Verguen…— No pudo terminar pues fue atravesado por una flecha en el cráneo proveniente de un unicornio al frente de la formación, a lo cual todos los pobladores quedaron en total silencio.

—Las ordenes aun no cambian, No deben quedar testigos— fue lo que dijo el capitán Winter de forma firme a lo cual los pobladores enfurecieron y al mismo tiempo muchos se asustaron.

Comenzó la pelea, los unicornios eran claramente superados en números pero eran buenos en el combate, los ponys de tierra solo tenían algunas herramientas y muy pocas armas además que carecían de organización alguna ya que eran simples civiles.

—No por favor no me mates tengo 3 hijos— Gritaba una yegua que segundos antes había estado peleando pero ahora se encontraba tirada en el suelo, el unicornio que la tenía apresada en el piso El unicornio hizo caso omiso y la atravesó con una flecha el corazón causándole una muerte instantánea.

— ¡Mierda! — Gritaba un unicornio pues estaba rodeado por más de una decena de pobladores sus armas le fueron arrebatadas y antes de que pudiera liberarse con magia comenzó a ser apaleado por los pobladores causando una dolorosa muerte, y este escenario no era el único se estaba repitiendo en algunos ocasiones tanto que un tercio de los unicornio yacían muerto mientras que aún quedaba más de la mitad de la población.

—Capitán, si seguimos a este ritmo acabaran con nosotros— Dijo un soldado aparentemente herido mientras la batalla se suscitaba enfrente.

—Tengo una idea… es simple no los maten aun traten de flanquearlos y una vez que queden todos en un solo lugar lo haremos—

— ¿Con que objetivo es esto señor? — cuestiono el soldado.

—En este momento autorizo el uso de magia, ya que no quedara rastro de este pueblo, no habrá testigos de lo que aquí paso, ¿Terminaron de pasar las provisiones verdad? —

—Si capitán, casi en su totalidad— contesto al mismo tiempo que se dio la orden de tratar de juntar a los civiles en la mayor concentración que pudieran.

Los minutos pasaron y los muertos aumentaban, aproximadamente la mitas de los civiles que quedaban estaban muerto mientras que por parte de los unicornios casi no habían sufrido más bajas, los civiles restantes estaban rodeados y eran sometidos a través de la magia y eran reunidos en la plaza del pequeño poblado.

— ¿Qué van a hacernos?— Dijo una pequeña potrilla llorando mientras de aferraba a al cadáver de su madre mientras todos los demás civiles vivos eran juntados junto a los cadáveres.

— ¡Quemen todo! — Grito El capitán Winter mientras el resto de ponys de tierra gritaban y suplicaban piedad los unicornios lanzaban hechizo incendiarios hacia todos lados pero principalmente a los cadáveres y los civiles vivos.

—Señor, Todo quedó reducido a Cenizas— Exclamo un soldado.

— ¿Algún sobreviviente? — Pregunto el capitán Winter

—Ninguno capitán, de hecho todo quedó reducido a cenizas, y aparentemente comenzara una nevada en cuestión de minutos no quedara rastro de nada— Respondió

—Muy Bien, Transportaremos esto y a descansar muchachos— Dijo el Capitán Winter animando a la mayoría, en eso salió un unicornio a cuestionar algo.

— ¿No cree que se Excedió un poco con los métodos Capitán? — pregunto un unicornio verde claro con crin azul.

—Eran necesarios, no debían existir testigos de esto—

—Pero aun así reducir un pueblo a cenizas es muy drástico— Cuestiono el unicornio

— ¿Seguirá cuestionándome soldado? ¡A su lugar! — Grito Winter

—Como diga señor— El unicornio solo volvió a la formación mientras que la mayoría cargaba el transporte donde viajaban las provisiones y los cuerpos de sus hermanos caídos.

Solo había un testigo de la terrible masacre cometida aquí era el frio y mudo bosque pero hasta las huellas de esta masacre eran borradas por una nevada que comenzó, todo quedo sepultado bajo centímetros de nueve no quedo nada más que los propios cimientos del pueblo.

Una vez llegando el General Sombra les esperaba pero para su sorpresa vio que eran menos de los que se fueron y los que llegaron estaban heridos y agotados, lo cual no tardo en cuestionar.

— ¿Qué sucedió aquí Capitán Winter? Explíquese— dijo el general Sombra con un tono molesto.

—Nada General Sombra solo cumplimos con nuestro deber— Dijo El unicornio blanco con cierto enojo por el recibimiento del General Sombra.

— ¿Y porque parece que vienen de una batalla? — volvió a cuestionar el General.

—Las cosas se Complicaron General Sombra, Tuvimos que usar la fuerza y no dejar testigos de lo cometido— Contesto Winter

— ¿Qué métodos usaron? —

—-El pueblo quedo hecho cenizas general—

— ¿Cómo Se te ocurre autorizar el uso de magia? Por si no sabes al usar magia en una misión así se darán cuenta que fuimos nosotros y no podremos inculpar a los pegasos — Dijo molesto el general sombra

—No se preocupe General, usamos solo hechizos de contención y fuego le informo que los pegasos tienen en su poder algo que ellos llaman Pólvora que produce el mismo efecto que nuestros hechizos incendiarios y es bien sabido que lo usan para los mismo o cosas peores que las que hacemos nosotros— Explicaba Winter tratando de convencer al general sombra de que sus medidas eran correctas.

— ¿Crees que creerán que fueron ellos? Algunos saben que estamos cerca de ese lugar podrían relacionarlo— Volvió a cuestionar el general sombra.

—No creo General Sombra, los pegasos tienen fama de estas cosas fácilmente podemos decir que tratan de inculparnos, nadie creería en ellos por todo lo que esos bastardos hacen—

—Lo entiendo— Fue lo único que dijo el general sombra antes de comenzar a retirarse.

— ¿Y entonces? — Dijo Winter al quedar algo confundido por la reacción.

—Descansen por ahora, den un funeral digno a sus camaradas caídos pero no se acomoden que aún hay trabajo— Dijo el general sombra apenas reduciendo la velocidad de sus pasos.

—Gracias General Sombra— Contesto Winter.

—Sigue así muchacho lograras grandes cosas, puede que nos vean como crueles pero así es la guerra— Sombra solo volteo y siguió su camino hacia su dormitorio.

**NA: Bueno aquí el prólogo de una historia que planeo disculpen si tengo errores de ortografía y así, esta es una historia que paneo hacer, espero que les guste y los invito a dejarme un Review con su opinión o critica tratare de mejorar en todo lo que pueda, un saludo :D**


End file.
